


Gamzee's Lullaby

by 8VenomousQueen8



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8VenomousQueen8/pseuds/8VenomousQueen8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little lullaby I made up referring to the March 13, 2013 Homestuck Update.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamzee's Lullaby

Hush, Motherfucker.

Won't you just shut the fuck up already?

You're the cutest little motherfucker I've seen

In a long

Long time.

How are you not motherfucking afraid?

You must be insane.

I don't care

I have so much to share.

I hope you find my miracles.

Hush, Motherfucker.

Time has grown short.

There's no more time for any motherfucking laughter.

I'll teach you the ways of the messiahs.

Don't be shy

Don't be afraid to tell me.

You just might want to watch out.

Because Daddy Gamzee's here to rock your little MOTHERFUCKING WORLD

honk HONK honk :o)


End file.
